


Fever Dream High

by turquoisetopaz



Series: Spencer Reid Prompts [5]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoisetopaz/pseuds/turquoisetopaz
Summary: You and Spencer are friends with benefits. One night, when the team get drunk together, secrets are revealed.(Based on prompts I've been sent on Tumblr)
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Spencer Reid Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842043
Comments: 3
Kudos: 111





	Fever Dream High

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! It's been a while. 
> 
> An anon on tumblr sent me four prompts, and I decided to combine them into one story.
> 
> 1\. Truth or Dare where drunken Spencer declares his love for drunken reader 2. Friends with benefits with reader & Spencer but both are in love with one another 3. Drunken night out with the team 4. Pasta night at Rossi's

-

Sleeping with your co worker wasn't a good idea, but it didn't stop you from doing it.

You'd resisted Spencer Reid for as long as you physically could, but on one ordinary Wednesday evening, you gave in.

The two of you had worked together for over a year, and the sexual tension had been undeniable. The rest of the team had obviously noticed it, and had teased you both mercilessly. 

Since your first day on the team, you and the young Doctor had struck up an easy friendship. You'd been the only one to actively enjoy his ramblings about obscure topics. You were a little on the ditzy side, but Spencer seemed to be fond of your scatterbrain tendencies. Whilst you were excellent at solving cases, the paperwork side of the job wasn't something you'd ever been good at. Your desk was a complete disaster, but luckily for you, Spencer was patient, and often offered to help you stay organised. 

He'd slowly worked his way into your heart, and had become your best friend. But more often than not, you thought about him in a romantic way. It was hard not to, he was certainly boyfriend material. He was sweet, insanely intelligent, and of course it didn't hurt how attractive he was. 

You've often considered telling Spencer you wanted more, but you were afraid of how it would affect your dynamic at work. Whilst relationships with co workers weren't forbidden, they were definitely discouraged, and you understood why. The job was hard enough without having a significant other in the field. 

Still, this knowledge didn't stop you from crushing on your best friend. And one night, you reached breaking point. 

At least once a week, you and Spencer got together to watch episodes of Doctor Who together. Some nights, after a particularly difficult case, neither of you would speak. Instead, the two of you would sit in comfortable silence, your head rested on his shoulder, his arm slung over your shoulder. His company was calming, and helped you deal with the how emotionally draining your job could be.

The night things changed between the two of you was a different kind of night. The past week had been filled with paperwork, and the two of you had desperately needed to unwind. You'd shown up to Spencer's with his favourite takeaway, and your favourite wine.

Spencer didn't always drink, but on that night he'd chosen to indulge. Together, the two of you had made your way through three bottles of wine. Both of you had a fairly high tolerance, but the drinks still left you both feeling tipsy.

"You wanna hear a joke?." He'd asked, a dopey grin on his face. 

"Always."

"Ok. Why can't you trust atoms.?"

"I don't know Spencer, why can't you trust atoms?."

"Because they make up everything!." He had practically shouted, with a proud smile on his face.

You'd burst out laughing, it wasn't a funny joke, but it was so bad, that it was almost good. You really did love your friends jokes, which were always nerdy, and very corny.

When your giggle fit had ended, you'd looked up to see Spencer staring at you. The two of you had been sitting closer than was probably appropriate for two friends. As the night had gone on, you'd gotten more and more tangled up with each other.

Spencer had reached out, and gently brushed a loose strand of hair from your face. "You're pretty, you know that right? Like, stupidly pretty, unbelievably pretty. And you're nice. Too nice. Sometimes I wonder if you're even real." His voice had been soft, but slurred from the wine.

"I'm real Spence." You'd whispered back, edging closer towards him.

You'd known that no matter how much he might want to, he'd never make the first move. So you'd taken a deep breath, and closed the gap between your lips.

In your 25 years of living, you'd never experienced anything quite like it. You were both drunk, so it wasn't the most co ordinated of kisses. But his lips were soft, and he had vaguely tasted like fortune cookies. It was slow, but there was an intensity behind it that had shocked you. It wasn't just two friends messing about; it was much more than that.

Spencer had loosened his grip on you, to pull at your sweater. The two of you had pulled apart briefly, and he'd looked at you with a question in his eyes. He wanted to know how far you would to take it. You'd nodded your head slightly, signalling him to keep going. You'd regret it in the morning, but you couldn't bear to break the spell.

His lips had captured yours, once again, and you'd sighed in relief.

And that's how it starts.

-

The morning after the first night you'd slept with Spencer had been, awkward, to say the least. 

You'd woken up to an empty bed, with a fuzzy head and a dry mouth. Red wine always gave you the worst hangovers.

You'd walked towards the kitchen filled with nerves. You hadn't wanted to face Spencer, but you knew the confrontation would be inevitable. 

To your surprise, Spencer had smiled upon seeing you, seeming calm and relaxed. "Good morning." He said happily, "You want coffee?."

You'd nodded, feeling slightly confused, and had sat down at the kitchen table. "Yes please."

As he'd placed a steaming cup in front of you, you'd accepted it without comment. "Are you alright?." He'd asked.

"What do you think Spence?." You'd laughed tiredly. "What we did last night was a mistake."

"Oh." He'd frowned, sadness tinging his voice. You'd instantly felt guilty, not wanting to hurt your best friend.

"Not that it wasn't good!." You'd defended, instantly cringing at how it sounded. "I mean, it was a mistake because, you're my best friend Spence, and this makes things complicated."

"It doesn't have to." He'd offered, once again taking you by surprise.

"It doesn't?." 

"Not if you don't want it to. You're my best friend too you know? Whatever you want, I'll go with. You just tell me."

His gentle voice and kind offer had made you smile. It was just like Spencer to try and ease your worries. 

"I don't know Spence. We can't pretend this never happened. But it's not like we can have a relationship. You know that'd be a bad idea."

"Well what do you suggest we do?." He'd asked. His voice was smooth like honey, and had brought you back to the things he'd whispered into your ear as he'd held you. It had easily been the best sex you'd ever had, and you were reluctant for it to be a one time thing.

"What if...?" You'd started nervously "What if we stayed friends, but did this again.?"

"You want to be friends with benefits?" He'd asked you, with an expression you couldn't quiet work out.

His question had caught you off guard. "I'm kind of surprised you even know what the term means."

"Well Derek talks. So does Emily for that matter. I'm not as clueless as you think."

You think back to the night before and try your hardest not to blush. He definitely wasn't clueless.

His proposition sounded good in theory, but you couldn't help and consider everything that could go wrong with it. Your feelings for Spencer were already complicated enough without adding casual sex to the mix.

Your internal monologue was interrupted when Spencer came towards you to interrupt your personal space. He had taken your hands into his, in order to pull you out of your chair.

Once you were both stood up, he had gently ran two fingers across your cheek. He'd lightly kissed you on the lips, and the tenderness behind it had made you melt. 

"I'm gonna go shower. You take your time to think. Like I said, I'll go along with whatever you want."

As he'd walked away you sighed in defeat. You knew that when he came back you had no intention of turning down his offer. You had buried your head between your hands and groaned in frustration.

You hoped things wouldn't get more complicated.

-

Six months into your arrangement with Spencer, and things had gone beyond complicated.

You had known it'd happen, but it still didn't make things any easier.

Your "sex with no strings" arrangement had clearly gone beyond sex. The two of you had become attached at the hip. You spent practically every night at his apartment. The two of you were having a ridiculous amount of sex, but it didn't end there. You didn't leave straight away, you would always stick around, and slept over more often than not. Most days you couldn't remember when the last time you'd stayed a full night at your own apartment. 

The two of you ate dinner together every night, and breakfast every morning. You'd discovered that he makes the most delicious pancakes you'd ever tasted. 

He was basically your boyfriend; but without the label. And you were struggling with this because, well, you wanted the label. You wanted to be able to call him your boyfriend. You wanted to tell the team that you two were together. It killed you, knowing that technically, he was a single man, and was free to date any woman he wanted.

You were hesitant to say that it was love, but it felt pretty damn close.

Yet, to your dismay, Spencer didn't seem to reciprocate what you were feeling. His behaviour towards you was the same as when you weren't sleeping together. He was still your best friend, still as sweet as ever, but outside of his bed, things on his end seemed totally platonic.

-

"So, I'm thinking girls night tonight. Me you, Emily and JJ." Penelope announces, swirling in her office chair gleefully.

You were in Penelope's office for lunch. The resident tech genius had asked for your company, and you'd been more than happy to oblige. Anything to distract you from Spencer.

"That actually sounds fun. Dinner or a bar?."

"Why not both? It's Friday night. I say we go eat some good food, and then hit the town!."

Penelope's excitement was infectious, and you found yourself grinning. "Alright I'm in. Let's do it."

"Do what?." Comes the voice of Derek, leaning in the doorway. 

"Girls night." You reply.

"Girls night plus Derek?."

"Sorry sugar, but that's a no. Kevin and I aren't getting along right now, and I need a wild night with my ladies."

"Ouch." Derek says, pouting at the rejection. "Guess that means I'll be organising a guys night then."

You find out later in the day that Derek was being serious about guys night. 

"So, heard you're going out tonight?." Spencer asks. It's just the two of you in the break room, and all you can think about is how soft his lips are looking.

"Yeah, Garcia has insisted on a girls night. Maybe I could stop by yours after?." You ask, shooting him a not so subtle wink.

"That'd be good, but I'm not sure what time I'll be leaving Rossi's."

"You're going to Rossi's?."

"Yeah, Derek wouldn't shut up about being left out of girls night. But considering he's the only guy who enjoys going to a club, we've settled on a wine and pasta night at Rossi's."

"Oh well now I'm jealous." You sigh, Rossi was an excellent cook.

"Well if you're lucky then maybe I'll bring some leftovers." He smiles.

"You really know the way to a girls heart, don't you Spence.?" You joke.

"I try."

You felt the urge to tell him he does more than try, but you figured that wasn't an appropriate workplace conversation.

-

It's only 11pm, and yet you feel absolutely wasted.

You'd started off drinking white wine at dinner. Then at the first bar you went to, you'd drank more than one vodka lemonade. At the second bar, Emily had insisted on Tequila shots. And now, at the third bar, you'd lost count of how many cocktails you've had.

"Damn girl." JJ laughs, "I haven't been able to drink like that since college."

"It's a skill." You laugh, before gulping down the rest of your martini.

"Classy." Emily smirks at your display.

"Leave her alone Emily" Penelope defends, sticking her tongue out at the agent.

The four of you were at round a table chatting and gossiping. It felt good, you can't remember the last time you'd done this.

"God I'm starving." JJ complains.

"We ate like four hours ago." 

"I know but I get drunk hungry." JJ cries, resting her head on the table as she speaks.

"You know what sounds good right now?." Says Penelope "Pasta!."

"Yes!" JJ agrees. "Someone get me pasta."

"I want pizza." Emily adds.

You giggle at your friends, feeling so drunk that the conversation goes over your head. You grab another cocktail and drink, feeling happy that for once, you weren't feeling hung up over your complicated relationship.

-

"Girl, seriously! Wake the hell up. We're here."

You open your eyes, feeling groggy and confused, the world spinning.

"Where's here?."

"We're at Rossi's." Emily explains.

This gets your attention. You sit up and take in your surrounding. It seems you've fallen asleep in a taxi. 

"Why are we at Rossi's?."

"Seriously? You don't remember?." Emily laughs. "We were at the bar when Garcia called Morgan. Turns out the guys are still hanging out, so we've decided to crash guys night."

"And also to get food." Adds JJ.

The three girls pull you out of the taxi and towards Rossi's house. When you step through the door, you're hit with the smell of cheese and herbs, and your stomach growls in response.

The guys are sat around the table in the kitchen, all with beers in their hands.

Hotch, Rossi and Derek all greet you, but you can only focus on Spencer.

It must be at least midnight, and yet he still looks as attractive as always. You're pretty sure you must look like a disaster. The dress you're wearing is creased and your hair is a wild mess.

"Looks like you girls have had a fun night." Derek teases as he takes in your appearance.

"No talk. Food first." Insists JJ.

You join the guys at the table, as Rossi dishes out leftovers. You take the opportunity to sit next to Spencer. You breath in deeply, his scent making you feel instantly relaxed.

"Hi." He whispers softly.

"Hey." 

"You look nice." He smiles and you can't help but scoff.

"Shut up, I do not."

His hand squeezes your thigh gently, and it makes you want to melt "I'm serious. You look good; you always look good." 

Before you can answer, your interrupted by Rossi. "Red or white wine?" He asks.

"No more for her". Emily insists, "She's already wasted."

"Am not!" You protest.

"Try saying the alphabet backwards then." Derek challenges

"I can't do that sober!" You whine.

The group lets out a laugh, and Rossi allows you a glass of white wine. You turn to look at Spencer, and see him staring at you. The look is heated, it reminds you of the way he watches as you undress. You gulp nervously, and begin fidgeting in your seat. 

You felt tipsy, but you wanted to be drunk. So, you gulp down the glass of wine without hesitation. And when it's done you reach out and drink Spencer's beer.

"Hey Rossi!" You ask loudly "Got any tequila?."

-

It's 3am and the tequila has made you feel wild, even wilder than usual.

Rossi had gone to sleep, claiming he was too old to be up so late. He'd left the keys with Derek, and had asked you all to keep the noise down. He'd gone upstairs mumbling something along the lines of "damn noisy kids." Hotch had gone at about 1am, saying his days of heavy drinking were over.

That had left the younger ones of the team sat together in the living room. You were sprawled across a couch, using Emily as a foot rest. Everyone was chatting and giggling, and it felt like a perfect night.

"Damn pretty boy." Laughs Derek "I can't remember the last time you drank this much."

Spencer rolls his eyes, and goes to take another sip of his drink. "It's her fault." He laughs, pointing towards you. "She insisted on the tequila."

"She's definitely the worst influence of the group." Smiles Emily.

"That I am!" You say proudly "And as the worst influence, I am going to insist on us playing a drinking game."

JJ and Spencer both let out groans in protest, whilst the others let out cheers of excitement.

"I'm down." Emily says "But only if the game involves me staying put. I am far too comfortable to get off this couch."

"How about truth or dare then?." Suggests Penelope.

"Oh guys no! We're too old for that." JJ complains.

"How dare you!" Penelope gasps "We are all full of youth. Just for that comment JJ, you can go first. Truth or dare?."

-

The game continues with some truly childish truths and dares.

JJ confesses details of her sex life with Will. Penelope is dared to find her first boyfriend on Facebook, to message him pretending that she's still in love with him. Derek is goaded into taking his shirt of for an hour (by none other than Penelope). Emily has to list all the people at the FBI who she's fantasied about. And you are dared to do three shots of vodka in a row, leaving you even more drunk.

"So Spence, truth or dare.?" Asks Emily.

"Truth." He replies.

"When's the last time you had sex?"

"This morning." 

His answer leaves everyone in shock. "You been holding out on us pretty boy? Finally found yourself a girlfriend?."

"Something like that. She's not my girlfriend but I want her to be." He says in a dreamy voice.

You furrow your eyebrows in confusion at this. Why did he say that? Was he lying to confuse the team or did he mean it? How drunk was he?.

"What's her name?." Asks JJ.

"You can't ask him that!" You interrupt "He's answered the truth."

"Fine. Sorry Spence. Your turn."

"Okay." Spencer says, uncomfortable with the attention. "Derek, truth or dare?"

"Dare. Obviously."

"Oh... I erm... Dare you to take a shot."

His dare is left with muffled laughter at the lack of creativity. You can't help but smile at how sweet he was. He'd never come up with any cruel type of dare.

Derek shots the vodka without blinking. "My turn to ask. Spencer truth or dare?"

You tense up at this. The group are clearly interested in the "mystery girl" Spencer slept with this morning. You know Derek plans to ask him more intrusive questions.

"Dare." Spencer replies. His words are slightly slurred. You start to worry about where this is going. He's clearly drunk and hasn't got much of a filter.

"Okay. I dare you to tell me the name of the girl you last slept with."

"No fair!" He pouts like a child "I'm not allowed to say. It's a secret."

"Gotta do the dare man"

"Can't. Sorry. She'll kill me. And trust me, she's capable of it."

You stifle a laugh at that. He's right.

"Well you gotta tell us something man. What's she like?" Asks Derek.

"Beautiful." He sighs "Inside and out. She's too good for me. Way too good. I love her so much, and I know she won't love me back. Not the way I want her to."

"Oh Spence..." Penelope says, going over to give Spencer a hug. The rest of the group all give him supportive words, but you're frozen on the spot.

He loves you?

You didn't think it was possible. He'd seemed happy to be nothing more than friends with benefits. He'd never even hinted at wanting anything more. Was he being honest? Had you been blind to his feelings?

"Are you alright?" Emily asks, interrupting your train of thoughts. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

You don't reply to her. All you can do is stare ahead, at Spencer. He looks back at you, eyes glazed over in drunken sadness.

"Did you mean it Spence? Do you really love me?."

Silence falls across the room, it's so quiet you could hear a pin drop. 

It's like that for a few moments before Penelope breaks the spell.

"Are you two serious right now? You guys are sleeping together?!" She asks.

"I think we should probably save our questions till later. Come on guys, let's clear the room, give them some space."

Your co workers stumble out of the room, leaving you and Spencer alone.

"Spencer," You start "What-"

"Come here." He says before you can finish talking "Please."

You get up, you're unsteady on your feet, but manage to sit down next to him without falling down. Neither of you are in the right state to be having such a conversation, but you realise it's going to happen anyway.

"I'm sorry." He whispers "I shouldn't have said that in front of everyone. I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm not upset, I'm just shocked. Did you mean it?."

You hold your breath in anticipation. If he says no, you don't know how you'll survive it. You finally have hope that you and Spencer could be more than friends with benefits. You can't deal with him taking this hope away.

"I'm sorry." He says, and you feel your heart sink. "I did mean it."

You let out a startled, confused laugh. "Wait, so you do love me? Why are you sorry about that?."

"Because we had an agreement! You didn't want to complicate things, but I couldn't help myself. I'm in love with you, and I'm sorry if I've ruined our friendship."

"Spencer." You smile, "For a guy with such a high IQ, you're kind of an idiot."

"Why-"

Before he can continue, you cut him off by pressing your lips to his. He responds instantly, grabbing your face between his large hands. You snake your hands around his waist, trying to rid yourself of any distance between you two. You whimper slightly as he gently bites down on your lower lip. 

When his tongue enters your mouth, you have to bite back a smile as you taste tequila on him. The kiss is passionate, and yet it still doesn't feel like enough. You pull away from him momentarily, so that you can climb onto his lap. You straddle him, and grin wildly when he lets out a groan. 

He brings the kiss to an end far earlier than you would have liked. Both of you are panting, breathless from the intensity of the kiss. 

"I hate to stop this, really I do. But I'm a little confused. Does this mean you're not annoyed?."

"Spencer, I'm the opposite of annoyed with you. I am completely in love with you." 

"Oh." He says in an adorable voice, his eyes are wide like he can't believe what you've said.

"Just 'oh'?" You tease.

"No." He laughs, shaking his head "I love you too, but you already knew that."

He goes in for another kiss. You're both smiling, and giggling, so it's very uncoordinated. Before you can deepen the kiss, you hear a voice from outside the room.

"Guys!" Penelope says, trying and failing at being quiet "I think they're kissing!"

"Really Garcia?" Laughs Spencer "If you're gonna ease drop, you could be a bit more subtle."

A sheepish Penelope walks in, "Well there is a reason I'm not an agent." 

You can't help but giggle at your friend. "It's fine Penelope, come in and bring the others." At this, your friends quickly file into the room, faces alight with curiosity.

"So," Spencer says "We have some explaining to do."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> Come say hi to me on [Tumblr](https://turquoisetopazz.tumblr.com)  
> I'm currently accepting prompts!


End file.
